


Dreaming Bird (Fly From Your Cage)

by RaRaYuu



Series: A Sakura Tree, a Caged Bird, and a Paper Fan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hinata and Sakura friendship, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Hinata and Sakura friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaRaYuu/pseuds/RaRaYuu
Summary: A bit different from my usual works, but I'm really proud of this! (I actually edited it!!! And proofread it!!!!! What a concept!!!!)Sister story to The Cherry Blossoms Bloom After the April Showers (Go check it out please!!!! It makes the most sense if you read both stories!!!!!)This is the first part of a Naruto AU idea that's been floating around in my head for quite some time, in which a small event in both Hinata's and Sakura's lives changes everything.





	Dreaming Bird (Fly From Your Cage)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulling My Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737008) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 



> A bit different from my usual works, but I'm really proud of this! (I actually edited it!!! And proofread it!!!!! What a concept!!!!)
> 
> Sister story to The Cherry Blossoms Bloom After the April Showers (Go check it out please!!!! It makes the most sense if you read both stories!!!!!)
> 
> This is the first part of a Naruto AU idea that's been floating around in my head for quite some time, in which a small event in both Hinata's and Sakura's lives changes everything.

The first thing she remembered was disappointment. 

She was sparring in the dojo against Neji-niisan and as usual she couldn’t keep up and the elders were looking at her with resigned looks on her face and Father had an air of being let down and Hinata couldn’t keep up _she could never keep up how could she Neji-niisan has the strongest Byakugan anyone has seen in several generations and she’s already heard the elders lamenting the fact that he was a twig and not part of the trunk_ and she was falling falling falling onto the floor cause Neji-niisan had struck her down. 

As usual. 

She could barely stop the tears that always come. 

~~~

It was the first day at the Academy and she was terrified but Father said that because she’s the heir she couldn’t show any fear and the kids were already picking on her eyes and she suddenly wished that she could sink down into the earth and never be seen again cause first it’s the elders and now her own classmates thought that she was a failure, that she was worthless and that she wasn’t wor-

“Hey back off!”

It was a girl; her brown hair tightly wrapped in two buns, and the kids that were laughing at her lilac eyes run off because _oh no it’s the scary second year girl that my brother talked about!_

“Are you alright there?” 

The girl was now speaking to her and Hinata didn’t know what to say, which wasn’t unusual at all because she never knows how to respond and Father would be so disappoi-

“Hey you!” The girl suddenly squished her cheeks, and Hinata’s suddenly startled out of her thoughts. “Don’t let those bullies push you around, ‘kay? They’re simply jealous of your cool looks!” And then the girl smiled a smile so bright that Hinata was temporarily blinded. 

“I gotta go now! Hope you have a good day at the Academy!” The girl ruffled her black hair before she started running off towards the Academy.

“W-Who are you?” Hinata stuttered at her shrinking figure, which turned around; still running.

“I’m Tenten!” The girl yelled for the whole world to hear.

It was at that moment that everything would change.

~~~

After a month of careful observation (aka. stalking), Hinata learned several things about Tenten.

1\. She’s an orphan.

2\. She’s obsessed with the female Sannin, Tsunade.

3\. She’s also obsessed with seals.

4\. She works at a weapons shop.

Throughout this all, Father kept yelling and the Elders kept glaring and Neji-niisan kept growing more and more distant until Hinata was sure that she’ll never be able to reach him no matter what she did. 

And throughout this all, she kept following Tenten. 

It was the brightest part of her day. Tenten just had this aura of friendliness that no matter how hard she tried, Hinata couldn’t replicate, so instead she went to the Academy library and read as much as she could about fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and when she got her monthly allowance, she bought as many training weapons as she could afford and she hid them all around her room. And, when she could, she snuck out and practiced with them in the far reaches of the Hyuuga compound. She stumbled and fell and cried a lot, but because Tenten always got back up, she always got back up, too.

It was during one of Tenten’s practice session that she was finally spotted. 

“Hey aren’t you the Hyuuga heiress?” Hinata let out a small “meep!” before she stumbled through the underbrush and fell on her butt, looking up at the girl who had startled her. 

She looked to be around the same age as Hinata, with shoulder length pink hair and bright green eyes. 

“I…ummm….I-I-“

“Oh oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The girl started apologizing and this makes Hinata feel even worse, so she temporarily shoved aside her fear of confrontation, and tried to muster up as much courage as she could because if she couldn’t do this then the Elders were right and she wasn’t cut out for being heiress and-

“I-It’s fine. M-My name’s Hyuuga Hinata.” Hinata stuck out her hand like the adults told her to do and after a moment’s hesitation, the other girl took it. 

“I’m Haruno Sakura, and I know that my forehead’s big!”

~~~

Much like Hinata, Sakura adored Tenten, and told her the story about how she had rescued her from bullies, and once Sakura was done, Hinata told her story about also being rescued by bullies, and much like that, they swiftly became the shy girls in their class, but they were shy together and Hinata felt a little less lonely. 

~~~

Tenten had finally noticed them two months after Hinata and Sakura had met each other. 

“Hey! What’cha doin’ in the bushes over there! The ticks will getcha and then you’ll get lyme disease and that’s super bad!” Tenten yelled. “I don’ mind an audience but I’d like my audience to be alive!” And with that, the two younger girls scrambled out of the bushes and joined Tenten in the sunlight.

It was two days later that Tenten offered to train with them.

“No one wants to train with me. They’re always like ‘You’re jus’ a clanless orphan, ya’ can’t become a shinobi like that!’ or ‘Girls are weaker ‘nd we wanna get stronger so bug off!’ But since you guys are always here watchin’ me then I’d suppose that we can train together ‘n stuff.”

The two girls looked at each other before nodding without any hesitation.

~~~

In another universe, Hinata grows up as a meek and timid young girl who the Hyuuga disowned. She stalks a boy who barely knows of her existence and grows up to become a housewife. 

In this universe, she is still disowned from the Hyuuga, but instead of a boy who’s brighter than the sun, she chases after the figure of a young girl with twin buns and pockets full of storage seals.

**Author's Note:**

> A little passion project of mine for the past couple of weeks, and something completely out of my zone! 
> 
> Some notes about the story:
> 
> 1\. Tenten's meant to have a bit of an accent. Which one specifically? -\\_(-__-)_/- This was pretty difficult to do because I wanted to make it obvious that she had a slight accent, but also make it legible, and also not have it come across as a Southern accent. I'm thinking more cowboy-ish? (But seriously; imagine the entire story of Naruto but in the Wild West.)
> 
> (I'm gonna write that now.)
> 
> 2\. Since Tenten's family isn't talked about at all, I'm assuming that she's an orphan. Like Kishimoto, if you wanted her to have a family, you probs should've mentioned it somewhere.
> 
> 3\. Concerning Sakura's family: Their ranks aren't mentioned, so I made them Chuunin. In the anime, there's several 'eternal genin' who never move up in the ranks, and my personal belief is that if they were mocked for being genin for years, then if Sakura's parents were genin for years, they probably would've had a really sucky reputation in Konoha. However, they also didn't teach their daughter any useful shit in canon, so they're like low rank chuunin right now. 
> 
> 3\. Concerning Hanabi: She's a baby rn. In Part 1, she's meant to be around 7 years old, and Hinata's 12 to 13, so there's a 5 year gap between them. Kishimoto never specified when Academy students start, so I'm presuming it's around 6 years old. Thus Hinata's 6, Sakura's 6, and Tenten's 7. She isn't mentioned here because rn Hanabi would be learning how to walk and shit, so her talents wouldn't be showing up for a bit. 
> 
> Also, this work was heavily inspired by Pulling My Weight (Should be linked somewhere nearby; if not just look it up on AO3; it's the first result when I did it.) It's suuuuuuuuuuuuuch a good story and it's partly the reason why I've been going down this rabbit hole of BAMF Sakura fics, which in turn made me read all of the BAMF Hinata stories currently on here. 
> 
> Quick note: I haven't watched all of Naruto (Currently on the Naruto fights Tsunade part), so if there's plot points I'm not building up properly or whatnot, then please forgive me. Also if the characters seem OOC, I'm also extremely sorry! It was really difficult writing these three for some reason


End file.
